A desulfurization absorption tower, for example, an ammonia-process desulfurization absorption tower, is a reaction still for acid-base neutralization reactions. In the desulfurization absorption tower, flue gas containing acid substances, such as SO2 and HCl, and alkaline substances, such as those in absorption liquid, flow in opposite directions, and acid-base neutralization reactions occur, and produce salts, when the flue gas and the alkaline substances contact each other. When the concentration of the resulting salt solution in the tower chamber rises sufficiently, crystal particles may be precipitated from the salt solution. The acid substances, the alkaline substances, the salt solution and the crystal particles may corrode and abrade the tower body.
Glass flakes or rubbers are widely used in the desulfurization absorption tower as an anti-corrosion lining of the tower. Because the environment in the tower chamber is corrosive during operation of the desulfurization absorption tower, the desulfurization absorption tower lined with glass flakes or rubbers has a short continuous operating cycle and a short service life. According to long-term use experience worldwide, the service life of the tower body ranges from 5 years to 10 years, the anti-corrosion lining needs to be replaced once every 3 to 5 years, and the daily maintenance workload is large. In addition, raw materials and adjuvants of such a desulfurization absorption tower are flammable, volatile and toxic. Therefore, the construction environment is bad, and there is a risk of fire during construction.
A patent document CN201288543Y discloses a desulfurization absorption tower with a reinforced concrete structure, of which the tower body includes an internal anti-corrosion lining and an external reinforced concrete layer connected to the anti-corrosion lining. The anti-corrosion lining is an anti-corrosion plate made of a polymer material, and the anti-corrosion plate is cast together with the reinforced concrete layer and is fixed through an anchor cast in the reinforced concrete layer. In such a desulfurization absorption tower, the anti-corrosion lining is prone to damage, and it is difficult to timely find the damage to the anti-corrosion lining. As the desulfurization absorption liquid may enter into the reinforced concrete to corrode the reinforced concrete after the anti-corrosion lining is damaged, the tower body is prone to damage. Such a desulfurization absorption tower has a short continuous operating cycle and a short service life, the materials are flammable and toxic, and repair is difficult when the desulfurization absorption tower is damaged. A patent document CN20120854SY also discloses a similar desulfurization absorption tower, and the technical features thereof are similar.
A patent document CN203090733U discloses a desulfurization absorption tower, which includes a tower body made of glass fiber reinforced plastics. A wear-resistant layer is disposed on an inner surface at the bottom of the tower body, to enhance the wear-resistant property of the inner surface at the bottom. It is difficult to ensure the strength of such a desulfurization absorption tower, and less flue gas is treated than other towers of equal size. When the amount of flue gas to be treated is over 500,000 Nm3/h, the diameter of the desulfurization absorption tower made of glass fiber reinforced plastics is more than 9 m, but a tower of glass fiber reinforced plastics with a large tower diameter has a risk of overall collapse.
A patent document CN201959715U discloses a desulfurization absorption tower made of stainless steel and used for treating sintering machine flue gas, wherein the whole tower body is made of a stainless steel material. Such a desulfurization absorption tower has defects such as a high investment cost, a great construction difficulty, and difficulty in meeting requirements of different working conditions.
A patent document CN204816188U also discloses a desulfurization absorption tower, of which the tower body is formed by stainless steel plates welded together. Such a desulfurization absorption tower also has a high investment cost, a great construction difficulty, and difficulty in meeting requirements of different working conditions.